


you make me good

by andromedagalaxy



Series: Philkas College Verse [38]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: The rain is so loud on their roof that it sounds like the building is going to collapse. Lukas hovers in the kitchen, anxious that the mushroom and spinach ravioli he made isn’t gonna stay warm in the oven. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and texts Philip again.You okay? Train trouble? Caught in the rain? You need me to pick you up somewhere?The last text he got from Philip was about him going down into the subway station, and Lukas always half panics when either one of them go down there without the other. He’s taken the trip so many times that he basically knows how long it’s gonna take, and he’s worried about the rain now. He feels like Philip would call him or an Uber if he couldn’t get home, and the three unanswered text messages aren’t doing anything to abate his fears. He doesn’t care about getting wet, but he cares about Philip getting wet, especially with how cold it is. And it’s Valentine’s Day—they fucking deserved for things to go well today of all days.





	you make me good

The rain is so loud on their roof that it sounds like the building is going to collapse. Lukas hovers in the kitchen, anxious that the mushroom and spinach ravioli he made isn’t gonna stay warm in the oven. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and texts Philip again. 

_You okay? Train trouble? Caught in the rain? You need me to pick you up somewhere?_

The last text he got from Philip was about him going down into the subway station, and Lukas always half panics when either one of them go down there without the other. He’s taken the trip so many times that he basically knows how long it’s gonna take, and he’s worried about the rain now. He feels like Philip would call him or an Uber if he couldn’t get home, and the three unanswered text messages aren’t doing anything to abate his fears. He doesn’t care about getting wet, but he cares about Philip getting wet, especially with how cold it is. And it’s Valentine’s Day—they fucking deserved for things to go well today of all days.

He paces a little bit and dials Philip’s number, bringing his phone to his ear. It rings four times and then goes to voicemail, and Lukas groans, panic rising in his throat. 

“Hey babe, I really hope you’re not walking in the—”

He stops talking as soon as he hears the key in the lock, and he hangs up when the door opens. He can hear Philip’s shoes squeaking before he really sees him and his heart drops when he does.

“Sorry,” Philip says. “I felt the texts but I didn’t want to take my phone out and risk destroying it. I already think it got a little wet through my clothes.”

“Jesus, Philip, you’re goddamn soaked to the bone,” Lukas says, walking over to him. 

Philip’s hair is dripping and plastered to his forehead, and he drops his bag on the ground with an unceremonious splat. He pouts at Lukas, his eyes wide. “It started as soon as I got off the subway,” he says. “It would have been pointless to call a car, I was—I was soaked within seconds.”

Lukas peels his jacket off him, dropping it down a little ways away from his bag. “You’re freezing.”

“I’m okay,” Philip says, his teeth chattering a little bit. “I’m just—I’m just annoyed. I know you had plans—”

“Don’t even worry, babe,” Lukas says, silently wishing the rain would stop within the next hour. 

“What did you make?” Philip asks, looking around as Lukas gets his shirt off him and drops it in the ever-growing soppy pile. “It smells good.”

“You’ll see in a second here,” Lukas says, already formulating an alternate plan in his mind. He rubs Philip’s arms up and down.

“I had a rose for you,” Philip says, still pouting. “The rain destroyed it and then I dropped it because it was wilting so hard.”

Lukas chuckles a little bit, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “You’re so sweet.”

“I’m stupid and I’m wet.”

“Not stupid,” Lukas says, hugging him close and trying to rub some warmth into his skin. “The smartest, cutest—coldest angel face in the history of time. C’mon, I’m gonna run you a bath.” Lukas can tell Philip is trying to lean away from him because he’s wet, so Lukas tugs him closer until he’s pressed up against his side. Philip relents, winding his arm around Lukas’s middle. 

“Take those pants off,” Lukas says, nuzzling Philip’s temple. 

“Let’s wait to get into the bathroom,” Philip says, taking out his phone and checking to make sure it’s working. “We’ve already gotta clean up by the front door. I bet everything in my bag is fucking ruined.”

Izzy is laying on their bed and she pops her head up when she sees them walk in, her tail starting to wag. Philip reaches out and scratches behind her ears.

“Good thing you didn’t have your cameras with you,” Lukas says, steering him into the bathroom.

Philip cranes his neck over Lukas’s shoulder. “Lukas, I really wanna eat what you’re making—I don’t wanna suffer even more just because Thompson kept us late and I got caught like a stupid idiot in the rain—”

“Philip, you’re gonna get to eat it,” Lukas says, opening the bathroom door. “Absolutely for sure.”

~

Lukas sits by the edge of the tub, Philip’s plate of food on their little stool and his own by his feet. They got a baby gate for Izzy a little while back and she’s currently sitting behind it, whining and wagging her tail. 

“We should let her in,” Philip says, making eyes at Lukas. 

“No way,” Lukas says. “Your food is protected, mine is on the floor. She’d scarf this up in two seconds flat. Open your mouth.” 

Philip does and Lukas cuts up the perfect bite and picks it up with his fork, cupping his hand underneath it before he deposits it in Philip’s mouth. Philip chews it, his eyes closing, and he nods his head. “Lukas,” he says. “This is damn good.”

Lukas had been worried about it, skipped out on his last class so he’d have enough time to finish it. He’s been making more elaborate things for Philip lately but trying not to make a big deal out of it at the same time, but today is Valentine’s Day and goddamn if he didn’t want this meal to be perfect. He’s burned a couple things in the recent weeks and he wasn’t gonna let this be added to the list of shame. 

“Yeah?” Lukas asks. “You think?”

“It’s perfect,” Philip says. “Thank you. I’m still gonna make those cookies tomorrow. I printed out the recipe and everything.”

“You don’t have to,” Lukas says, smiling up at him. 

“I didn’t get to do shit for Valentine’s Day,” Philip says, slipping a little further into the water but holding onto the sides securely. “I was gonna make those cookies yesterday and have them ready for today—”

“School, school, school,” Lukas says, taking a bite of ravioli. He reaches out and starts massaging the back of Philip’s neck. “Every day is Valentine’s Day for us, babe.”

Philip snorts, grinning at him. “Oh yes. The fart fest in bed the other night was real romantic.”

Lukas laughs and rolls his eyes. “Listen. The beans at lunch were a mistake. I own up to my mistakes. Shoulda got that whatever you got.”

“Cheese grits,” Philip says. 

“Yes,” Lukas says. “Those were good.”

“This is better,” Philip says, gesturing to his plate. “You’re becoming a natural cook, soon enough you’ll be able to make all our meals and our lives of fast food will be over.”

“Yeah, right,” Lukas says, leaning in and resting his chin on the side of the tub. “As if you could ever leave pizza behind.”

“You could make pizza,” Philip says. 

“I could burn it,” Lukas says. He reaches out and takes Philip’s hand, kissing his fingers. “You warmer now?” Lukas asks. 

“Yeah,” Philip says, smiling softly. “Might be warmer still if you kissed me.”

“Hmm, maybe,” Lukas says. He leans in and cups Philip’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together. They kiss for a couple moments, tenderly, Lukas getting lost in the world swirling away and boiling down to the heat of their bathroom, the water moving, and Philip. “If the rain is done—I had one more little plan.”

Philip nuzzles their noses together. “I’m listening.”

~

When they finish their food and get Philip out of the tub, Lukas looks outside and sees the rain has stopped. He checks his weather app and it’s supposedly gonna be clear for the rest of the night, and he figures that if they get rained on that they can just take a shower together afterwards. They both bundle up in two sweaters and a jacket each, and Philip eyes him as he grabs a couple towels, two glasses and the bottle of wine. Lukas just smiles, bidding him to follow.

~

“I didn’t know we could just come up here,” Philip asks, as Lukas opens the door to the roof. 

“Me either,” Lukas says, holding it open, “not until I started asking around. C’mon.”

He walks over to the spot he picked out on Monday, and even though he hadn’t planned on it being wet he lays the towels out on the crates and tugs Philip down with him. He sits the glasses down and twists the cap off the wine, pouring it between them. 

“Angela got this for me. It’s that pink moscato that you get all crazy for.”

Philip laughs, rubbing his hands together. “You two know me so well.”

The last time they drank this Philip danced to _Africa_ by Toto in his boxers for about an hour, because whenever the song would end he’d panic and start it over again. Lukas was pretty drunk too so he just watched, transfixed. He’s still angry at his drunk self for not taking a video. 

“I just wish I could buy it myself,” Lukas says. “Can’t wait til I’m 21.” He flashes Philip a smile. 

“Can’t wait for you to flaunt it in my face for four months,” Philip says. 

“Please, baby, I’m gonna be bringing alcohol home and you know it won’t just be for me,” Lukas says. 

“You’ll be able to drink out in restaurants and I won’t,” Philip says. 

“Sharing is caring,” Lukas says, putting the wine bottle aside. He holds up his glass. “Cheers to the love of my life and the cutest person on the planet.”

“Cheers to the best boyfriend in the world,” Philip says, and he clinks their glasses together. They both take a sip and then Philip cuddles up close to Lukas, staring off at the buildings in the distance. 

Lukas knew Philip would like this. They’re not that high up here, only eight stories, but they can still see the way the city shimmers, the skyline mingling with the stars. There are car horns honking and the faint sound of music hangs in the air, probably coming from Sal’s Italian restaurant one block over. New York is loud and wild but it’s his home. It’s their home. 

“I love this,” Philip says, taking another sip of his wine. “This is perfect.”

“Thought you would,” Lukas says. He watches Philip take another sip and he laughs, reaching out and squeezing his knee. “Don’t drink too much of that, baby cakes, I want you all here with me.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t know, I can’t think of anything better to do with my mouth,” Philip says, sending a sly smile Lukas’s way. 

Lukas’s gut twists and he laughs, putting his glass aside. “You’re like, a professional tease,” he says, leaning in to kiss him. 

~

Neither one of them are drunk but they tumble back into the apartment like they are, fused at the mouth and clinging to each other like they’ll drop to the ground if they don’t. Lukas barely manages to get the wine bottle and the glasses onto the counter without breaking them, the only thing driving him being that he wouldn’t be able to let this continue if there was broken glass everywhere. 

Philip pushes Lukas’s jacket off like he’s offended by its very presence. “Where’s the dog?” he asks, breathing hot against Lukas’s cheek. 

Lukas looks around and spots her on the couch. “Wiped out,” he says. “I played with her for about an hour before I started cooking—”

“Bedroom,” Philip says, taking off the sweater Lukas was wearing underneath. 

They push their way in that direction, stripping off their clothes as they go.

Lukas always thanks his lucky stars that he gets this, gets to see Philip moving like this, his eyelids heavy and that beautiful mouth lax and so fucking kissable. Lukas has never had something like this, but he’s fluent in the language of Philip now, knows what will make him moan, what will make him writhe, what will make him tip his head back and breathe Lukas’s name like some kind of prayer. 

Light always seems to cling to him, and Lukas doesn’t know if that’s some real magic or if it’s just one of those things about Philip. Other-worldly, too beautiful to be of earth or any other planet in the galaxy, and sometimes when Lukas is lying in bed at night and can’t sleep, he’ll look at the curve of Philip’s cheek and his waves of hair and how softly and delicately he breathes through his mouth when he’s laying on his side, and Lukas will think he’s a test that was sent Lukas’s way. A test he failed over and over, a test he had to earn back, a test he wants to worship and take care of. Someone perfect bestowed upon the earth and Lukas was meant to make his life better, meant to make him smile, meant to build something shiny and lovely and important between them. 

All of it is a privilege. Every single moment. And here and now he’s got three fingers inside him and he licks up Philip’s cheek, tracing his collarbones with his free hand. 

“Okay,” Philip breathes. “Okay, I’m—yes—now—”

Lukas kisses the corner of Philip’s mouth and pulls his hand back.

Philip pushes at his shoulders a little bit, breathing harshly, and when he’s got enough room he flips around so he’s lying on his stomach.

Lukas immediately starts touching his back, grinding down against him and caressing the back of his neck. “Want it like this?”

“Yes,” Philip breathes, “please, please.”

Lukas won’t make him wait, can’t waste another second. He slicks himself up and leans in, biting at Philip’s ear. “You ready for me?”

“C’mon, baby, come on—”

And this, this, fucking this, pushing into Philip’s body, sometimes it makes him feel like he’s leaving his own. He grips Philip’s waist and watches his hand fist in the sheets, twisting them in his hand and dragging in ragged breaths. Lukas doesn’t stop moving until they’re flush together, and he feels Philip’s toes curling. 

Lukas is half-feral, wild with lust but he keeps his pace slow, just how he knows Philip likes it. He pumps into him and tries to catalogue every delicious sound, every time Philip’s body arches back to meet his own. 

“God, Lukas,” Philip says, reaching back and gripping Lukas’s neck. 

“You feel so fucking good,” Lukas gasps, stars in his eyes or maybe that’s just Philip, radiant, glowing. 

Lukas thrusts in at a particularly good angle and Philip gasps, arching up off the bed and bracing his hand down on the mattress again. Lukas presses his hand to Philip’s own and weaves their fingers together. He turns Philip’s cheek so they’re eye to eye and he crashes their mouths together. It’s a desperate kiss, full of longing, because Lukas longs for him when he’s inside him, longs for him always. He longs to be consumed by him, to be laid out and taken apart by him, to fall into his arms and melt into his embrace. Philip whimpers into his mouth and Lukas kisses him harder.

They break the kiss to breathe and Lukas buries his face into the crook of Philip’s neck, tracking his fingers down Philip’s back. He can feel Philip thrusting down onto the mattress and Lukas reaches around, slipping his palm down across the sheets and against Philip’s dick. Philip moans and moves a little differently now that he’s thrusting down into Lukas’s hand, less roughly, almost like Lukas is something delicate and fragile. 

“Ah—ah, Lukas, God, oh God.”

“I love you,” Lukas breathes, his legs shaking, his thrusts spinning out into something frantic. He starts sucking on Philip’s neck, grazing his skin with his teeth.

“I love—I love—” then Philip lets out a strangled breath and comes into Lukas’s hand, his whole body shaking. 

Lukas only needs to move forward once, twice more before he follows, spilling inside of Philip and feeling him arch back into it. “Philip,” he whispers, nosing Philip’s throat and trying to breathe properly, his orgasm rippling through his entire body. “Philip, Philip.”

A moment or two later Lukas slides out and off of him, stumbling into the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean him up. He walks back in with one and starts his work, listening to Philip hum. 

“What were you gonna say you loved at the end there?” Lukas asks, drinking in Philip’s beautiful profile as he rests his cheek on his hands. Lukas runs the washcloth down Philip’s thighs and watches him shudder. “You, uh, never finished your sentence.”

“Oh, nothing important,” Philip says, smiling a little bit. “I don’t even remember.”

Lukas huffs, tossing the washcloth back into the bathroom and watching it hit the tub before it flops to the ground. He slides up alongside Philip, throwing his legs over Philip’s own and nuzzling their noses together. 

Philip pops one eye open. “You,” he says. “I love you.”

“Me?” Lukas asks, grinning. “Never woulda guessed.”

“I developed a picture for you,” Philip says. “But I’m embarrassed about it.”

Lukas narrows his eyes. “Why embarrassed?”

“It’s that one you took of me…sitting on your bike and wearing my leather jacket,” Philip says, a blush rising in his cheeks. “I feel stupid giving you a picture of me.”

Lukas stares at him for a moment. “You mean the sexiest picture of all time?” 

Philip snorts, shaking his head. 

“I can look at that picture and get hard like, immediately.”

“Jesus Christ, Lukas,” Philip says, laughing. “I don’t know if I should give it to you.”

Lukas leans in, poking him in the ribs, and Philip groans, shifting away from him. Lukas follows and kisses the tip of his nose, feather light. “You better,” he whispers. 

“Ask nice,” Philip says. 

“Oh please, angel face, please give me this work of art picture you developed just for me,” Lukas asks. 

“Maybe,” Philip says. “If you’re good.”

_You make me good_ Lukas thinks, but he doesn’t say it out loud. Instead, he pushes Philip’s arm up a little and he drags him over until he’s half on top of him. Lukas wraps his arms around him, kissing his shoulder. 

The day turned out real nice in the end, after all.


End file.
